


Stammi Vicino, An empire for two

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bonding, Character Death, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Prince Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Soul Bond, who can also be badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: Snapping back into reality Yuuri saw the little red dot on Viktor's heart, he saw the knights around them all. Clueless. Yuuri knew what was coming next when he focused on seeking out the future, undoubtedly causing tension with his careless cover up of his magic. He saw the shot, he saw Viktor, Viktor fall, his blood. Snapping his eyes open he shouted.“Duck!” and ran, they turned to him and knights tried to grab him. He heard the shot as the touched Viktor, he pushed with all his might sending the prince down.[In which Yuuri saves Prince Viktor and is lead into a world of unspeakable lies, where you can hardly trust anyone but yourself.]





	1. Rescue

Yuuri Katsuki delicately balanced the tray as he walked down the aisle, the crowds of people stood and watched his every move. ‘Don’t mess up, Don’t mess up’ his brain yelled at him, 

‘It wasn’t enough that I was up all night thinking of the worst case possible.’ he bitterly thought to himself. He knew everyone was looking, judging the servant who carried the ceremonial gauntlets of wine to the kings,they we judging his glassed, his figure and every minute detail about him. 

King Anton stood proudly in the middle between his husband, Dmitriy and their son, Viktor. Whom to Yuuri was the most gorges man alive, his silver hair shined in the sunlight and even in the moon light. Making the golden elven crown stand out more the long strands twisted into a braid, as well as his seemingly flawed complexion that made colors stand out on there own, Yuuri however, loved his eyes the most. A light blue that shined in when ever he laid eyes on him, however Yuuri began to notice a change in his eyes upon his return. Almost as they were dimming. 

As Yuuri reached the small stacked stairs to the thrown he could see the royalty much clearer now, he felt the all familiar weight on this chest as he started to shake. Reaching the Royalty he bowed to King Anton, feeling him take his gauntlet he moved on. Until he reached Victor, he took the last one giving Yuuri a small smile as he did so. Yuuri smiled back at him as he raised him self again, he moved off to the side where the rest of the servants were waiting to assist with the ceremony. The king raised his gauntlet.

“This year has been prosperous and kind to us. We owe are thanks to the gods who have blessed us this year. As well as my son, Prince Viktor who was able to make peace with foreign nations-” Yuuri started to space out at this point, he knew the ceremony by heart. Instead he focused on reading the room. He could feel the excitement in the air the nerves of some of the people around him, there magic coming out in waves. That seemed to calm him, but it was interrupted when he felt a wave of malicious intent. Snapping back into reality Yuuri saw the little red dot on Viktor heart, he saw the knights around them all. Clueless. Yuuri knew what was coming next when he focused on seeking out the future, undoubtedly causing tension with his careless cover up of his magic. He saw the shot, he saw Viktor, Viktor fall, his blood. Snapping his eyes open he shouted.

“Duck!” and ran, they turned to him and knights tried to grab him. He heard the shot as the touched Viktor, he pushed with all his might sending the prince down. The next second he felt pain, a burning pain in his side. He screamed as he landed on the prince, even through the immense pain his thoughts were on protecting Viktor. Shots rained down on the nobles, screams filled the air. Cries of Viktor and god help him filled his ears, Yuuri could see again knowing the spray of bullets coming to hit them. A barrier formed around them, the striking purple blinding Yuuri. He could feel the strain on his body as he strengthen the barrier when the bullets came there way. He could feel the dark magic flow through him, he knew this magic wouldn’t let him heal himself.

“I...I..can’t…” Yuuri looked down at Victor, it was getting harder and harder to breath. To stay awake, his arms gave out and Victor caught him before the landed on his face. 

 

“I’ve got it from here.” Viktor flipped them around and moved so that he was holding Yuuri, as the barrier dropped Viktor replaced his with a light blue one. Moving his hand down Yuuri’s side Yuuri let out a cry of pain, drawing his hand back he saw blood. Looking at the man Viktor knew he wouldn’t last much longer unless he was given medical attention.

“I need to move us. This will hurt but we need to move.” Viktor prepped to carry him bridal style, Yuuri shook his head which took a lot of effort. “I am going to make a run for it.” Viktor picked him up and Yuuri let out a cry of pain. “Three…two...one!” the barrier dropped and he ran.

The arch way that lead to a small alcove was filled with noble men and women hiding from the scene, as well as the knights who were trying to make advances on the attacker. The men in front moved to protect the prince, however they were stopped at a wave of dark magic rippled through the air. It rocked everyone to there feet, Viktor had hardly and time to protect Yuuri as he fell. Tumbling the landed on the other side of the arch way, he held Yuuri closer to him.

“I need a healer right away!” He shouted to those hiding in the alcove, a young lady turned to him.

“I… I am one.” she trembled with fear.

“Help him.” Viktor held Yuuri out a bit more to her and he made a groaning noise, by now Yuuri was in and out of consciousness.

“O-kay.” She knelt down next to him, “We need to get his shirt off.” she ripped the white shirt down the middle sending buttons flying everywhere, undressing her side of Yuuri she quickly placed her hands over the wound. She felt the bullet still inside, she closed her eyes and focused on drawing it out. 

“Hey stay with me!” He started to ask Yuuri questions and all Yuuri could do as a response was let out groans as the girl slowly pulled the bullet out. Yuuri’s eyes flashed opened reviling purple. He started to mouth words causing Viktor a great deal of panic.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri saw Viktor, saw his mouth move. He felt the pain in his side and then nothing. He closed his eyes and felt him slowly be pulled from reality.

Opening his eyes again he was surrounded by a lush and green garden, birds chirped in the background and butterflys flew by. 

“So this is the great mage from Hasetsu.” Yuuri whipped around to find a cloaked figure behind him.

“What do you want.” He tried to square is shoulders in an attempt to looks brave, the man chuckled at his try of bravo.

“I want you.” they started to circle Yuuri, Yuuri’s eyes never leaving the cloaked figure.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri tried to control his voice, the heavy feeling in his chest made a return as well as the shaking.

“All of you,” The figure moved forward, making Yuuri back up until he hit the base of a statue. “I want your power, your wisdom,” They paused as they reached out a gloved finger to trace his face, “Your body.” they whispered, sending chills down Yuuri’s spine.

“Never.” he said through gritted teeth, the panic started to bubble in his throat.

“I always get what I want.” they moved closer pushing Yuuri into the base even more. 

“Not this time.” Yuuri began to panic even more, the closeness of the hooded figure.The brightness of the world around him. 

“Oh,” they let out a laugh. “I will. You see, until I get what I want. Great tragedy will befall this kingdom, and it will all be your fault.” They grabbed his waist before they moved there hands up his torso, his chest and then finally around his neck. Yuuri’s breathing became labored, his eyes widening.

“D-Don’t!” he shouted.

“Oh I will, you are mine.” They laughed at Yuuri’s panic, “Soon we will be together, I will take you by my side. We will rule together. After we get ride of this pesky royals.”

Yuuri shook his head, “N-no.” he tried to slide down the base but was stopped as the figure grabbed his hands, forcing them above his head. He was trapped, staring at the shrouded darkness of the figure. He couldn’t breath anymore, tears slipped down his face.

“Ohhh, Yuuri,” They whispered. “We’ll be together again, we’ll be happy again.” They leaned in closer. “Sadly our time is up here. Until we meet again Yuuri.” the world vanished into a colorful fog, and he fell back into darkness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Viktor sat watching the man, who he had come to know of as Yuuri. He watched as his eyes flicker, he studied the man before him. 

‘How had I missed him.’ Viktor thought. He was the most enchanting man he’d ever seen, his dark hair stood out against his fair skin, his lips a light pink. The magic around his was warm and gentle.

He was started by his increasing breathing, the wireless monitor next to them showed an increase in heart rate. It started to beep rapidly, Yuuri face contorted and he started to move.

“N-no!” he let out a shout. Victor jumped up from the chair and moved to Yuuri side, he placed his hands on his shoulders. Shaking him lightly he spoke in a soft voice.

“Yuuri, its a dream, it’s okay. Wake up. It’s a dream.” over and over again. A nurse soon ran in the room leaning over Yuuri as well.

“Clear the way your highness.” She made a move to help, but she was stopped as Yuuri let out a cry and opened his eyes.

“Stay way!” he said through choked gasps. “I won’t let you have me!” he screeched.

“Yuuri-” the nurse was cut off as Yuuri shot out a hand, surrounded by purple. He launch the poor women back and she hit the floor hard.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered, whipping around Yuuri saw him. He scrambled out of the bed, hitting the floor he pushed himself into the corner. Yuuri curled into he fetal position, shaking with tears streaming down his face. A purple barrier surrounded him. Raising his hands Viktor slowly approached him.

“Yuuri. It’s me Viktor. You saved my life.” He knelled down on the floor far enough away to not frighten Yuuri. “I won’t hurt you, you’re safe. Will you let me help you?” Yuuri stared at him, sobs leaving his mouth as he shook. After what felt like an eternity the barrier dropped, Yuuri held out a shaky hand. 

“D-don’t let-let them have me.” he whispered. Viktor slowly made his way over to him. The nurse on the floor sat up and rubbed her back.

“I won’t let them have you.” He took his hand. “I’m going to hug you now, listen to my heart beat and breath with me.” he drew the shaking man into this arms. Holding him close he slowly eased Yuuri out of his panic, as soon as Yuuri calmed down. His eyes began to droop as he was being lulled back into sleep with Viktor running a hand through his hair. As well as he slowly rocked them.

“Thank you.” he whispered.

“Anything for you Yuuri.” Viktor smiled softly at the man in his arms. “Go back to sleep, we’ll talk when you’re rested.” Yuuri let his eyes closed as he was quickly lulled to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Yuuri to rest he ventured to his cousin, Yuri’s room. Funny enough they have the same name. He nodded to the guard stationed outside of his room before knocking on the big door. 

“Come in”

Viktor opened the door enough to slip in, he quietly shut the door behind him.

“Yuri?” he called out, he wasn’t in the small sitting room. Which was decorated to fit Yuri’s personality, black and red with cheetah print.

“Study.” Yuri called out to him.

Making he way around the furniture the stopped in the door way, Yuri was seated on the small window bench. His back to him, around them was shelves of books from around the world. 

“How are you?” Viktor moved to lean against the door frame.

“Peachy. What do you want.” Yuri’s voice was monotone.

“I wanted to see how you are.”

Yuri schoffed. “I’m peachy, goodbye.”

It was Viktors turn to scoff. “Obviously not Yuri… do you want to talk about it?”

“Talk about what.” wrapped his arms about is knees.

“About what happed.” Viktor moved closer to Yuri.

“What is there to talk about old-man.” he turned his face more away from Viktor, he ignored that jab at him.

“Grandpa.”

“There is nothing to talk about!” Yuri said through clenched teeth.

“Yuri… I-I miss him too.”

Silence was the answer that Viktor got, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Tears started to pool in his eyes and he throat seemed tighter.

“Yuri please don’t turn away from me, from everyone. Please. I miss him too.” the tears pooled over now, rushing down his face. Yuri slowly turned around, his face tear streaked and his eyes red. New tears were forming in his eyes.

“Why. Why Viktor why.”

Viktor moved over to Yuri, he knelled down so that he could hug Yuri. “I don’t know Yuri. I-I don’t know.” Yuri gripped the back of his shirt as he let out a sob.

“Why! That fucker! Why did he take him away from me!” Viktor hugged Yuri closer as they both began to cry. “That god damn asshole, I hate him, I hate him so much!” Yuri kept on shouting out curses at the man who took there grandpa away from them. All the while the news headlines flashed through is head. 

“Nikolai Plisetsky, former king of Veachivia Kingdom. Declared dead. He died after protecting his grandson, Yuri Plisetsky...”

Yuri could still hear the gun shots, the screams all around him. The cried of Viktor as the kings were dragged off, then he fell. His grandpa shielding him, he could still feel the blood. The final whisper of ‘I love you’ before the light left his eyes. He can still feel the screaming panic as the knights grabbed them both.

“God Viktor.” Yuri sobbed into his shoulder, Viktor rubbed his back. Wishing he could’ve taken his grandpa’s place.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You wanted to see me dad?” Viktor closed the door behind him, he’d just left Yuri after the younger boy cried himself to sleep. His eyes felt raw and his his cheeks stiff with dried tears.

“Come here Vitya.” His father Dimitry held out his arms and met him half way for a hug. Viktor closed his eyes as he leaned into the hug, Dimitry rubbed his back as he he hugged him tighter. “How are you holding up?” 

“I’ve been better.” Viktor mubbled.

“We all have been Vitya.” he paused for a moment. “We thought we lost you Vitya, Anton and I were so worried.”

“I’m okay now.”

Dimitry sighed, “I know that Vitya but we almost lost you. If that man hadn't pushed you out of the way you be dead. I own that man the world.”

They stayed there in silence for a few moments before Viktor spoke up. “How is dad?”

“Himself, he’s asleep right now or I would have you talk to him.”

A knock at the door startled the two but they didn’t separate, “Come in.” Dimitry said. A nurse walked in along with a knight, she bowed to the two before she spoke.

“Yuuri is awake my grace.”


	2. Oh Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death comes for us all

Yuuri woke up slowly, he groaned and wiped his face, his eyes felt raw and so did his throat.

“Oh Mr. Yuuri you’re awake!” The nurse from before walked in, “Here's some water,” She grabbed the pitcher of water next to his bed and poured him a glass. He drank it up quick, holding his cup out for more again. “Do you remember anything?” she refilled his drink. Taking one more sip he answered.

“I-I remember the ceremony and then being so sca-” he stopped. It all started to come back to him now. The shots, Viktor, the pain and then the fear. “I-I do remember, um ah everything…” he tuned out the world for a second, focusing on the magic around him, he didn’t feel that dark magic racing through his veins anymore. He could feel his magic weaker, mostly due to the last events. Thankfully it well return with more rest.

“I will go fetch the Kings as they have been wanting to speak to you.” the nurse went ignored as Yuuri was lost in the magic.

He closed his eyes, folding his knees under him he pressed his palms together. He focused intently on the events of that night. His breathing picked up but he forced himself to breath calmly again, he felt the magic flow through him. He let it wash over him like waves, calming and soothing his worried. He then opened his palms, a bright sphere hovered above his palms, it filled with the memories of his encounter with the figure. He thought he might be able to find something in this that could lead him to the hooded figure, he watched the nightmare play. Nothing. Again, nothing. This time he focused his thoughts just on the face of the figure, just an empty void of darkness was all he could see. He focused harder.

“There must be something there” he muttered to himself. Studying harder and harder then saw it, he let out a gasp. A flash of white, white circles that made him shake in fear.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, in one minute he was sucked from the spell. He sent out a blade of magic at who every grabbed him, flipping off the bed he landed in a battle stance. Arms raised with purple shields protecting them, 

“Who are you.” his vision was blurry and only saw three figures before him, one let out a whistle.

“You might know me as King Dimitry.” 

Yuuri’s blood ran cold, he just attacked one of the kings. He dropped to his knees bowing at them even thought they couldn’t see around the bed.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” he repeated over and over again, someone laughed and that sent him into saying it faster.

“Yuuri it’s okay, you didn’t cause any harm, well you did cut the wall but that's okay.” Dimitry came around to his side of the bed.

“I attacked you your majesty. I put you in harms way.” Yuuri replied.

“And I shouldn’t have touched you while you were deeply focusing.” Dimitry calmly sat on the bed, his voice was soft and gentle.

“Father did always warn you of that.” Viktor sent the small jab at his father while he sat on the chair angled towards the bed. Yuuri hadn't realized that one of the other figures was Viktor and now all he could think of was the fact that he had attacked someone in his presence earlier.

“I am so sorry for my actions of late.” Yuuri was still knelled before them.

“Oh? Pray tell what did happen?” Dimitry was amused at the sight. “You can stop bowing as well, unless you’ve killed someone here I see no reason to punish you.”

Yuuri did what he was told and sat back on his knees. “Thank you You’re Majesty.” he still had his head bowed.

“Oh yes!” Viktor snapped his fingers, Yuuri’s glasses appeared infront of Yuuri. “Now you can see us!” He laughed.

“Thank you.” Yuuri slipped them on, up close he could see the resemble between the two. They both hand long sliver hair and strong jaw lines. While Dimitriy’s eyes were a soft green Viktor’s were a vibrant blue, no doubt he got that from the surrogate mother. The gold laurel leaves of the crown wrapped around Dimitry’s head almost meeting in the middle where a blue gemstone sat. Dimitry gave him a heart shaped smile,

“I wanted to say thank you Yuuri for saving my son when I could not. With out you he would surly be gone.” his voice wavered at the end as he castes his son a soft look.

“I would do it all over again, you’re Majesty.” Yuuri nodded.

“Thank you… now,” Dimitry sat up straighter, “The great mage of Hatsetu is a servant in my home, how did that come to be?” 

Yuuri hesitated for a moment. “I was looking for an out, a-away to leave when my friend Pitchet was able to get me a job here.”

“I do suppose I owe Pitchet a thank you as well.” Dimitry smiled. “Yuuri,” his tone changed. “How did you know of the attack?”

“I was reading the room, feeling the magic around me when I felt the malicious intent… it wasn’t hidden that well, I then opened my eyes to see a red dot on Prince Viktor’s chest. I focused enough to see the next minute and then reacted. I did what anyone would do.” The room was silent, the two royals exchanged knowing glances.

“Yuuri.” Viktor spoke up this time. “I was reading the room was well, I felt nothing.”

“I mean no offense but are you sure? It was so dark.” Yuuri shivered.

“Yes I am sure, I was snapped out of it as you pushed me Yuuri.”

Yuuri stayed silent.

“Yuuri. We want you to be Viktor’s guard, I want you to protect my son and help find who did this.” Yuuri didn’t speak he just stared at the King, a shocked look on his face. “I would also like you to tell us about what happened earlier.” The king moved on like nothing had happened.

“Dad.” Viktor interrupted. “He didn’t even say yes yet.”

They looked to Yuuri, waiting for the answer. “Y-yes.” was all he could give.

“Brilliant!” the king clapped, “now tell me about earlier. Viktor said you attacked the nurse and then collapsed in the corner begging him to _‘not let him get you.’_ ”

Yuuri hadn't realized he had spoken that out loud, in fact he hardly remembers the panic attack. Just the fear and the panic.

“I talked to the person who committed the act.” there eyes widened. “It started when Prince Viktor carried me to the alcove, I was soon pulled from conciseness. In the dream scape I was in a garden. They were behind me. They knew who I was,” Yuuri paused to breath deeply. “I asked what they wanted and they said me, I the-” he was cut off my Dimitry

“What did they mean by the wanted you?”

Yuuri clenched his fists, remembering the unwanted touch of the hooded figure, “My power, my wisdom… m-my,” he sighed and bit the bullet. “My body.” the room was silent causing Yuuri to clench his hands harder. His nails dug into his skin. He stared intensely at the floor in front of his knees, a hand broke his concentration as they softly grasped his fists one by one. Carefully prying them open. He looked up to meet Viktor’s eyes, they were a soft full of concern.

“That won’t happen Yuuri. What did he say next?”

“He told me that I was his and when I told him no, he told me that tragety was to befall this kingdom… that it would be my fault,” Yuuri’s mind raced, “I can’t be your body guard I must go give myself to him” Viktor shook his head.  
“No, we won’t let him win, you’ve already accepted and I will take nobody else to be my guard.” He gave a small wink to Yuuri causing the younger man to blush. “What did he say next Yuuri?”

“He told me that we would be together soon, that he would get rid of the royals so that we could rule together.” Viktor turned to his father, who’s face grew dim as his eye brows knitted together. He nodded as to tell him to continue.

“Then said we’d meet again soon.” A shiver ran up his spine. “His hands were so cold.” he mumbled out loud.

“First things first. We don’t let him get to you again Yuuri, secondly we need to warn the knights, tell the commanders to be on high alert. I know I should talk to Anton about this but I know he’d agree with me.” Dimitry stood up at the end of his sentence, “Viktor I will handle all of this, I would like you to show Yuuri where he will stay,” Viktor nodded, “And then I would like you two to meet with King Anton and I.” He didn’t wait for a reply too lost in his mind to care, Viktor turned to Yuuri as soon as he left.

“My Dad is right you know. We won’t let him have you.” He stood up and held his hand out to him. Yuuri grabbed his hand and he pulled him up.

He bowed his head to him, “Thank you Prince Viktor, it is an honor to serve you.”

Viktor let out a small laugh, “Yuuri,” he gently placed his hand under his chin. He gently raised his head to look at him in the eyes, _“His eyes are so beautiful”_ Viktor thought to himself. “The honor is mine, for you not only saved my life but have chosen to help us.” Yuuri made a move to protest but he instead Viktor placed his thumb against his lips still holding chin. He leaned his forehead against his as he looked deep into his eyes. Yuuri did the same thing, his breath caught in his throat. “You could have joined with them, killed us all and ruled with him. However you didn’t.”

“H-how do you know I’m not lying right now?” Yuuri question.

“I can tell when others are lying Yuuri,” Viktor whispered, “ It’s a specialty of mine. To be a king one must be able to read others magic to see if they’re lying.”

“T-that makes sense.” Yuuri stuttered, _“Viktor is much more gorgeous up close.”_ Yuuri thought.

“Lets go show you your living quarters!” Viktor redrew from Yuuri and didn’t wait for him to follow, knowing that he would follow on his own.

\----

As it turns out his quarters are much like Viktor’s, modern and un-personal. There rooms are next to each other with Yuuri have access to a hidden door in his room. Giving him access in case of an attack on Viktor, 

“We will go over everything once we get everything settled and you have rested up. Speaking of which how is your wound?” Viktor was sprawled out on Yuuri’s bed, Yuuri sat next to him with his legs folded.

“Completely healed Sir, if it weren’t for your quick thinking and that lady I would surely be dead.” Yuuri let out a small laugh.

“It’s good you’re not dead.” Was Viktor’s reply.

They sat in silence for a while, quietly mulling over the last two days, Yuuri interrupted that silence with a question that has been bugging him ever since he woke up. “May I ask, how many didn’t survive?” Viktor gave him a confused look.

“Oh yes! I forgot you haven’t see the news then,” He pulled out his phone from his back pocket as he sat up. He pressed the screen a few times then swiped his hand over the screen, causing the phone to project before them. He hit play and a news lady spoke,

“After the attack Yesterday at the Palace fifteen nobles were left dead and 12 injured the youngest death being six years old,” Yuuri’s blood ran cold, he didn’t notice the far off look in Viktor’s eyes. “The attack left the former king Nikolai Plisetsky, ambassador David Leroy and Lester Babicheva dead. Tonight there will be a mass throw of magic for the dead as well as a memorial speech given by the Crown Ruler King Anton…” Viktor shut the video off and Yuuri stared at the empty space.

“Prince Viktor…” Yuuri started, “I’m sorry I didn’t save them all.”

They didn’t look at each other,

“Yuuri, it was not your job to save them all. Grandpa and Lester died protecting those they love.” Viktor stared out of the window at the kingdom below, the taxi cars on the ground and in the air.

“But still…” Yuuri trailed off.

“We cannot fix the past, we can only moved forward.” Viktor spoke.

Yuuri turned to him, Viktor’s shoulders were slumped and he had a long off look in his eyes. 

\------  
Yuri was sat on the cream couch owned by his uncles, he stared off into the distance and didn’t notice when the two entered the room.

“Yuri.” King Anton spoke, Yuri’s gaze turned to them. Dimitry stood behind him, his eyes filled with worry.

“Yes Uncle.”

“We’re assigning you a body guard as well.” Anton showed no emotion, while Dimitry showed every emotion.

“Sounds good.” Yuri didn’t have it in him to put up a fight, “May I be excused Uncle?” having no fight means that he was polite for once.

“After you answer my question Yuri,” Anton paused. “Who do you trust enough to protect you?”

Yuri stood up and walked to the door, he placed his hand on the cold metal and spoke.

“Nobody but Otabek Altin sir.”

\------

With the door clicking shut Anton fell backwards on to the couch, he let out a long sigh and rubbed his face. Dimitry slid the crown off of his head and placed it on the coffee table behind them. 

“Come here.” Dimtiry sat on the couch and held his arms out to him, he complied. They soon situated themselves so that Dimtry was half sitting up, his head leaning against the fluffy cushion of the couch. Anton had his head in the middle of his chest, he sighed as Dimitry ran his fingers through his short chestnut hair.

“He should still be alive.” Anton mumbled into his chest. “They all should.” 

“I know.” Dimitry could feel the mournfulness that dwelt within his husbands heart, it sent chills down is spine.

“His magic was still strong enough… he… he had at least a hundred years left.” Anton hugged Dimitry closer to him.

“It’s late moye solntse,” Dimitry whispered, “Lets go to bed and we can talk. Dose that sound good?” Anton nodded and rose from his place, he helped Dimitry up as he grabbed his hand leading them to the bedroom. Anton didn’t even bother to turn on the lights as he flopped onto the bed.  
“Anton wouldn’t you like to change into some more comfortable clothes?” The man in question shook his head. “Moye solntse,” he ran his fingers through his hair, “Lets just sleep in our underwear, just like when we were young!” he gave him a heart shaped smile and Anton let out a snort as he turned to face him. 

“We’re still young.” Anton gave him soft smile.

“I just turn 419! I am practically ancient!” Damitry dramatically swooned laying on top of Anton, he let out a laugh pulling Dimitry closer to him.

“Then what does that make me? If you’re ancient then I must be dust because I am 424!”

Dimitry gasped, “My husband! My husband is not old! He doesn’t look at day over 200!” They both laughed for a bit before settling down and having reality come back to them. Dimitry cupped Anton’s cheek, “Lets get out of our clothes and then we can talk.” Anton nodded while he sat up. He made a move to unbutton his shirt when he was stopped by a hand on his, he looked into Dimitry’s eyes and nodded. He put his hands in his lap and watched as his husband undid the green button up shirt, he moved his hands and did the same to Dimitry’s purple one. 

Once undressed they crawled under the covers, this time Dimitry held Anton. While Dimitry was taller, he was more willowy and wisp like. The exact opposite of Anton who was broad shouldered and big. He ran his hands on Anton’s upper back waiting for him to speak when he wanted too.

“It’s tomorrow isn’t it?” He finally spoke.

“The funeral?”

Anton shook his head yes.

Dimitry sighed, “I’m afaird it is my love.”

“I have to give a speech don’t I?”

Dimitry nodded, “Yes. I will be there with you and so will Vitya.” 

“How is Vitya?”

“He’s hiding, he can be so much like you sometimes,” Dimitry paused for a moment. “I-I’m scared for him. I’m scare someone will try to k-ki-,” Anton placed his hand on there bond mark, he could feel how scared his husband was, “Hurt our son again.” Dimitry finished as Anton let the connection between there magic flow.

“We won’t ever let that happen again.” Anton spoke through the bond bringing tears to both of there eyes.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Dimitry whispered through the bond.

“I ask myself everyday that question.” Anton pressed his lips against his loves as he filled his head with words of love and praise.

\--------  
Yuri woke with a start, he knew that he had a bad dream but he couldn’t remember it, _“Good”_ he thought. 

“Master Yuri.” There was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

A maid opened the door and stepped inside with a tray of food delicately balanced on one hand.

“I bring you breakfast,” she held it out with two hands, when Yuri took it she folded her hands in front of her. “I will give you time to eat and then help you get ready.” she turned around but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

“Send Viktor instead.”

She nodded, “Yes Sir.”

She left Yuri to stare at his food, the plate was piled high with eggs fruit and waffles but Yuri couldn’t find the strength to even touch the food. Instead he set it aside and chose to stare at the wall instead. He stared for god knows how long before Viktor poked his head in the room,

“You needed me Yuri?”

“Help me with my hair.” He grumbled back, Viktor gave him a soft smile.

“Like mine Yuri?” Viktor pointed the braided half up and half down hair style he wore.

“I don’t care.”

“Get dressed Yuri, I’ll go grab the stuff.” Viktor didn’t wait for his reply as he went into the bathroom. When Viktor came back he was greeted with the sight of Yuri still sitting on the bed, looking forlorn.

“Come here Yura.” The younger boy gave no fight as he let Viktor help him dress into the suite and tie. He helped him put he shoes on and then bushed his hair out before putting it into a pony tail with a braid.

Yuri just felt numb the entire time, he was out of it in a sense. He could feel himself drifting in and out. He wanted to crawl back into bed and get lost in the waves of his magic but he couldn’t do that. Yuri was so lost in his head that he didn’t even see the other Yuuri tailing behind them.

“Yuri we’re going to go stand by my fathers side as he gives his speech. Then we will go the-the funeral.” Viktor stumbled over the words, still no use to saying it. Yuri followed them to the baloney where it would take place, stepping out he saw crowds of people below, he saw the kingdom before them. The sun was just barely peaking out behind the snow cap mountains, the very ones that his grandpa had taken him out to first practice his magic,

_“Yurochka you need to focus,” he stood before him,_

_“I am grandpa!” his he shouted as loud as a six year old could._

_“Feel the magic roll over you in waves Yurochka.”_

_He did he felt it roll over him, the wave just like the sea_

“My father was a honesty man-” the speech had started and Yuri was hardly paying attention.

_“Grandpa Grandpa!” Yuri shouted, “I can feel it!” His grandpa let out a laugh_

_“That's so great Yurochka! Now can you try to form a ball?”_

_“A ball?” Yuri tilted his head slightly._

_“Yes a ball of magic! Can you try that for me?’_

_“Okay grandpa.”_

“We will honor and remember his name-” His uncle was still talking.

_“It’s okay you didn’t do it this time Yurochka. We always have tomorrow and the days after that.” His grandfather rubbed his back._

_“Okay Grandpa.”_

_“Hey!” his grandpa knelled down to his level, “How about I make you some porshkis, da?”_

_“Yes yes!” Yuri jumped around._

“My father Nikolia Plisetsky died a hero, he died so that his grandson and my newfew could live-”

_“Can you teach me how to make porishkis some day?” Yuri was sat on the counter swinging his his feet as he watched his grandpa use his magic to help him cook._

_“Of course Yurochka.” his grandpa smiled at him._

“We thank you for coming tonight.” Oh he was done. They were moving now. They walked down the the castle halls, into the cars. They took them up over the city and over to the private cemetery. He got out, he still was numb but he could see the white cloth now. He could see it getting closer as he followed Viktor, He looked nowhere but that cloth.

_“Yurochka what is it?” His grandpa wiped the sleep from his eyes._

_“I’m scared Grandpa.”_

_“A nightmare little one?” Yuri shook his head yes._

_“Do you want me to read you a story?”_

_He shook his head yes again._

He now stood around the cloth with it his family, it wasn’t just a piece of cloth. It was a bunch, wrapped around _grandpa_

_“Ah this one! I love this story!” Yuri handed him the picture book and he set it aside to hoist him on to his lap, “I use to read this one to your dad.” He opened the book, “There onc-”_

_“Grandpa?”_

_“Yes Yuri.”_

_“What happened to Papa?”_

_“H-he had to leave.”_

_“Leave to where.”_

_“To somewhere better Yuri.”_

“Nikolai was a kind a gentle man, one who lived life to the fullest.”

_“Somewhere better?”_

_“Yes Yuri. A bright happy place.”_

_“Can I go with him?”_

_“No Yurochka you can’t.”_

“He served his country well, showing kindness to all who lived, he helped bring this kingdom back from it’s knees”

_“Why not?”_

_“Because it’s somewhere only the gods will let you go to, You have to have there permission Yurochka.”_

_“And papa got it?”_

_“Yes he did Yuri.”_

_“How?”_

_“He preformed an act of selflessness that they granted him permission.”_

“We leave today not in sorrow but in a peaceful joy, knowing that the gods granted him permission to live on there side”

_“Will that happen to me someday?”_

_“It happens to everyone Yurochka.”_

_“Can it happen soon? I miss papa.”_

_“I do too Yurochka, but I hope it doesn’t happen soon.”_

_“Why is that grandpa.”_

_“Because then I’d miss you.”_

“Pray to the gods that he finds happiness on there side.” Yuri, Dimitry, Anton and Viktor all grabed a piece of the cloth.

_“I would miss you as well grandpa,” Yuri turned to face his grandpa._

_“Grandpa.”_

_“Yes Yurochka.”_

They lit fire to the cloth,

_“Will you promise to not leave without me.”_

The fire spread, reaching him in the middle,

_“I’ll try my best Yurochka.”_

Yuri fell to his knees.

_Yuri excitedly wrapped his arms around his neck, “Thank you grandpa! I love you!”_

Yuri watched the ashes float into the sunrise

_“I love you too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it makes you feel any better I am cry as well.
> 
> My friend Kitty decided that the ship name for Dimirty and Anton was Danton.
> 
> Stalk my tumblr: @sassy-potato-of-wonder
> 
> Also thank you so much for all of your wonderful comments! They mean the world to me!
> 
>  
> 
> _I've stayed up way past one in the morning on a school night for this btw_


	3. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A test of duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys quick note here! This chapter is shorter than normal, I know all of them are but this one is shorter than normal. I wanted to get something out for Christmas and this is it! So sorry for the short chapter but I hope you enjoy joy it! 
> 
> Please read the end note!

They stood in front of the dark wooden doors, the magic around them tense sending Yuuri’s brain in a frenzy of worry. He folded his hands to keep them from twitching, he prayed to every god out there that Viktor and the Kings couldn’t feel his worry. He may be the great mage of Hasetsu, but even great mages have there bad days. He slightly jumped when Viktor knocked on the doors, his heart beating a little faster with each second he stood there.

“Come in.” The guards standing next the the doors opened the doors for them, perfectly in-sinc which to be honest scared and astounded him. Viktor strode in with Yuuri following closely, Yuuri never unclasped his hands from behind his back. Especially seeing the kings. King Anton stood proud, his body language and magic screamed confidence. This caused Yuuri even more unease, the amount of magic the King was letting off demanded and commanded the room.

“Anton stop it.” Dimitry scolded his husband, his husbands magic felt heavy on his chest and caused unsavory memories to float through his head. He untucked his legs from underneath him and stood up, he placed his hand on his husband's shoulder only to rip his hand back as though he was burned. “Anton stop!” the intense magic heightened in the room causing Victor to step back, he bumped into Yuuri and could now feel it as well.

“Dad stop!” Viktor was now starting to panic, his magic now fueled added to the tension and seething anger in the room. As much as they yelled they couldn’t stop what was going on, they knew this yet they still tried. “Get out of his head!” Viktor moved to protect Yuuri, he could now see the redness in his dad’s eyes. He felt the air leave his lungs as he stared into his eyes, the last time he saw them was one of the worst night of his life.

There pleas went unnoticed by the two, they were too lost in the silent battle, Yuuri shook with the intensity of Anton’s magic.

 _“My husband might trust you but I don’t.”_ Anton’s voice echoed in his mind, Yuuri’s felt is vision grow blurrier and blurrier by the second.

 _“As to be expected.”_ Yuuri spoke back, his voice was more shaky and less intimidating.

 _“How can I ever expect you too protect my son.”_ He pushed harder his voice now booming inside of Yuuri’s head. _“You can’t be the great mage of Hasetsu, the one who brought the wicked sorcerer to his knees. You are just a pathetic impostor, who’s only worth in life is to lick the mud from my boots.”_ Anton sneered at him.

Something inside of Yuuri snapped, taunting sneers of _worthless_ echoed through his head, the kings worst of all. Yuuri pushed back, the magic surged from his body, his veins surged with bright purple. Creating a map to his heart, Dimitry stepped back his eyes widening. What ever his husband had said had set the young mage off.

Yuuri didn’t know what he was doing, all he knew of was the King and his insults. He passed through Victor who instantly shook with the level of hatred in Yuuri, also with the fact that one of greatest mages in the world had just performed the impossible. He watched as Yuuri calmly walked over to him, even though his magic spoke other wise. He stared at Anton with such hate and disdain, they stood there challenging each other before Yuuri snapped the intense silence.

“I am not an imposter,” the other two could now hear Yuuri, his voice was deep and sharp, “I am the great mage of Hasetsu, the very one who made the wicked scorer bow down before me. I can destroy whole towns with the snap of my fingers, I can stop your heart without batting an eye,” Dimitry eyes widened with fear. as he though of his husbands death. It crushed his very soul, “If anything, you are the one who should be licking the mud off of my boots.” Yuuri cast his eyes down forcing the king to follow. He knelled before him, Yuuri could sense the fear in Anton as well as everyone else. As well as the regret of ever crossing the Great Mage. “You are lucky, I will spare your life my King,” he sneered, “As I could never hurt the two who stand near us with your death. As they have been the only ones to show kindness towards me.” 

“Yuuri.” It was Viktor’s voice who brought him back to reality, he slowly turned to the man. Viktor was shaking. Tears had swelled up in his eyes watching the two. He could see in Yuuri’s eyes him coming back to reality, reality that he had just insulted the king by making him bow to him.

“You’re lucky I like you enough to spare you King Anton,” Yuuri held eye contact with Viktor has he spoke, “I will be on the balcony of my room when you come to arrest me for what I have done. I won’t fight back.” His veins slowly started to loose there purple color, and Yuuri’s eyes did as well. He was coming back to them. Raising his hand Yuuri flung the doors open and confidently strolled out of the room.

With Yuuri gone the King snapped out of his trance, bracing his hands on his knees his sucked in large gulps of air. Dimitry rushed to his side, hugging his husband as he whispered soothing words between them through their bond. Viktor stood by with shock, before falling to his knees shaking at what had just happened.

“My K-” the guard the tried to come in was stuck by the angry that radiated from the room.

“Get out.” Viktor’s voice was monotone and laced with anger, _"How dare he come in here"_ Viktor want to scream at the poor gaurd, take the pentup anger out on him. Instead the guard just simply nodded and shut the doors.

“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry. I-I didn’t know.” Dimitry hugged his husband harder, small sobs left his lips, Anton was able to shake off his fear enough to through his arms around his husband in a tight hug.

“It’s okay милая” He rubbed his back, Viktor stood up on shaky legs. Walking towards his parents he dropped down on his knees.

“What do you mean it’s okay, Yuuri he-he made you bow to him.” Victor was at a lost as to how his dad could just say it was okay.

“I did that on purpose.” Dimitry shot up at what his husband had just said, Viktor and him spoke at the same time.

“What!?”

Anton smiled a bit, “I need to test him, see if he would protect Vitya at all costs,” Dimitry shook his head, “If he was willing to bring me down with no trouble at all I know that he would do anything to protect you.” he now looked to Viktor.

“It sounded like you just insulted him. How does that show he can protect me.” Viktor cocked his head to the side.

“I said he could never protect you and that I thought he was worthless. Not only did he say he could protect you, he also stood up for himself. Most would bow before me and accept that, and those people are weak and could never protect you. He must stand up for himself and for you.” Anton pulled his son into a hug.

“You’re crazy.” Dimitry completed the circle of the hug, pulling his son closer to the two. Viktor may have been a grown adult at this point, but being surrounded by his parents in a warm embrace. The nights of no sleep caught up to him and he drifted off peacefully as his dad rubbed his back and his father ran his hands through his hair, no nightmares plagued his dreams that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> So short chapter but I felt like it was a pretty big one, now I am 90% sure I have been accurate with Dimitry being referred to has father. While Anton was referred to as Dad. If not correct me please! I would just like to say that I would really appreciate comments on my fics. I know I sound like a needy bitch but when I write this I take time out of my day and in fact my nights. I try to work hard on these and I hope you can see how my writing has started to improve. So please leave a comment, it doesn't have to be long and phrasing my fic. Just a thing about it or even just screaming at me for what I have done. I appreciate you guys who haven't dropped my shitty fic yet and I hope you guys have a merry Christmas!!
> 
> Stalk me on my tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder Please I am lonely 
> 
> милая - Honey


	4. A promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see two new people enter this world of despair
> 
>  
> 
> Let's hope they don't get caught up in it as well

Phichit.” Yuuri’s voice shook, his vision was blurry and his breathing fast.

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s sunny tone died once he heard a shaky sob through the phone,

 

“Yuuri I need you to breath.” Yuuri could hear his best friends voice but couldn’t process what he had said. The various thoughts of arrestment, torture and execution flowed through his head, he knew that execution was outlawed 104 years ago but what if they change it just for him.

 

“Yuuri breath 1...2…”

 

He’s had to clean the jail cells before, they’re dark, cramp. Oh god he’s going to be shoved in there.

 

“Yuuri! Where are you?”

 

The guards are going to come and beat him… no he can see it. Victor or King Dimitry would, they’d strip him of his magic-

 

“Yuuri! Please!”

 

They’d freeze him, taunt him. After all he did make there husband and father kneel before him, then King Anton would be the last to have a go at him. He’d loose body parts and pushed to the brink of death before being unmercifully dragged back from it.

 

“The maid told me your room! Hang on Yuuri!”

 

They’d then get bored soon enough and call for his execution, would it be electrocution? Beheading? Or a shot through the heart. Or worst yet someone to control his heart, slowly crush it make it pound, pound so hard. Oh god it’s happening right now,  
Yuuri cluched his chest. Oh god dying, dying they’ve already sent someone to kill him. To play with him before they get rid of him. He’s so scared so so so-

 

“Afraid are we now little one.” Oh god the hands, he’s back the man his venomous voice attacking him at all fronts.

 

“Plea-se.” Yuuri couldn’t breath, sobs made his body shake. He couldn’t form proper words, only ones that came out in choked syllables.

 

“I can’t wait to have you to my self Yuuri.” his voice purred, making Yuuri choke on more sobs.

 

“Go away! Please please!” Yuuri had long ago sank to his knees on the balcony, his hands that had braced him up were now clutched painfully in his hair. His knees tucked themselves up to his chest, it didn’t help with his breathing and caused him even more pain.

 

“To feel your skin against mine Yuuri,” it wouldn’t leave him alone, the words felt like snakes sneaking up his body. “To explore it once more, have you beg my name.” 

 

Yuuri tried to curl into himself more as what felt like fingers traced up the side of his left thigh,

 

“I can’t wait to get rid of those pesky royals.” the voice growled.

 

“Go - Go away!” Yuuri screamed so loud that anyone within the next rooms could hear him.

 

“Ahh but Yuuri I don’t want to go.” he could feel the hot breath on his ear now, the man’s words hit Yuuri to the core, the shaking somehow got worst. His vision started to turn to watery black as even more tears streaked his face. In the midst of the darkness he saw silver, the eyes coming closer. Oh god they're coming closer-

 

“Yuuri!” He knew that voice, he knew that voice and it must have come to save him as it left as soon as the voice shouted his name.

 

“Yuuri, breath with me.” Phichit, Phichit was there. Phichit came to save him, Yuuri felt the familiar hands of his best friend gently take his writs.

 

“In one…two...three-” Phichit started to count to seven as he slowly unclenched Yuuri’s hands from his hair, “Out one...two...three-” Yuuri clutched his left arm and Phichit rubbed circles on his back. Soon enough Yuuri’s breathing started to improve with Phichit’s calming voice telling him to breath.

 

\---------------------

 

“Come in.” Yuri turned away from the door, he didn’t want company right now. He didn’t want there pity gazes when they thought he wasn’t looking. He didn’t want to talk to anyone, he didn’t want to answer the same question of “How are you holding up?” Holding up what?

 

His sadness?

 

His anger?

 

The need or the want to drown?

 

He couldn’t say that of course. He couldn’t tell them about the weight of wanting to throw him self off the highest point he saw, he didn’t want to tell them about his destroyed sleep scheduled. He didn’t want to doge there questioning looks about the bottles.  
He told them that he was fine, going through the motions. Sad that his grandpa isn’t there next to him but happy that the God’s had accepted him. He told them a lie.

 

“Prince Plisetsky.” Yuri whipped around, he sucked in a surprised gasp as there right there stood him arm crossing his chest, “My name is Otabek Altin. I am here to serve as your body guard,” Yuri felt almost happy? Giddy at the fact that his best friend was there. “To lay down my life for you if it is needed. I am yours to command.” At this point Otabek’s face was blank, like a proper solider. 

 

“Beka…” Otabeks facade of being the perfect solider broke.

 

“Yura.” Yuri ran into the open arms of Otabek, god how he had missed theses arms. He didn’t realize how cold he was until he was wrapped up in his arms again, he breathed in and smelt the woodsy musk of Otabek. He’d grown tall enough to tuck his head in the space between Otabek’s neck and shoulder, tears he had held back were realized.

 

“You’re back, I missed you so much damn it.” Yuri growled in the hallow of his neck.

 

“God I missed you too Yura, I thought of you everyday.” Otabek held Yuri tighter, afraid that he would disappear. Afraid that this was all some fever dream he was having.

 

“I did as well Beka, fuck I missed you so much it hurt. Don’t do that to me again Beka!” Yuri gripped him harder in return.

 

“I won’t, I’ll turn down military summons next time.” Beka let out a breathy laughed as Yuri let out a small wine.

 

“Carry me Beka.”

 

So Otabek did, they separated for a second before Otabek picked up Yuri; who is in fact heavier than he seemed, bridal style and took him to there favorite spot. Otabek knew that this spot would never change as it was his as well, the spot held there best memories. This spot is where Yuri and Otabek had there first civil conversation, where Otabek would always find Yuri when he ran to mope away. This spot was where they had there first shaky kiss, both to young to know what they were really doing. This is the spot where Otabek last held Yuri, they both shed silent tears as they held on praying for tomorrow to not come.

 

“Just a second.” Otabek gently placed Yuri down on the cushioned window seal, turning away quickly he searched the shelves. His brow furrowed when it wasn’t there, hasn’t it always been there?

 

“Beka, looking for this?” Yuri held up there favorite book, Yuri would never admit that the reason why that book was there was because he’d read it every night. He’d fall asleep with it, waiting for Otabek to return home.

 

Otabek let out a chuckle, moving back to the window seal he sat down in his usual place, god how he had missed this place. With his back against the cool wood and the freezing cold window that he’d sometimes brush is right arm against. The only thing missing was,

 

“Come here.” Otabek held out his arms to Yuri who quickly scooted over to fill the gap between Otabek’s arms. However instead of tucking himself in Otabeks like he normally did, he set the book aside. Otabek cocked an eyebrow at him but went with whatever Yuri was doing.

 

“Beka,” Yuri was kneeling between Otabek’s legs, Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri, “Kiss me Beka.” Yuri whispered.  
Otabek smirked before he met Yuri halfway for a kiss, it was soft and sweet. Even when Otabek ran his tongue against Yuri’s lips, and when he met him half way. It was still slow, sweet and full of longing. Yuri’s hands ran over the shaved part of Otabeks head while Otabek’s ran through the tangled mess of Yuri’s hair, why is Yuri’s hair tangled? Yuri prided himself on his hair, he’d never let it tangle. 

 

The kiss lasted a few more minutes, then ending when the couple pulling back to look at each other.  
“Yura, can I brush your hair out?” Otabek ran his fingers down his hair.

 

“Always Beka.” Yuri smiled, he placed a kiss on his lips before moving out of the way. Getting up Otabek made his way towards the bathroom, Yuri’s room hadnt changed much. Now there was more cheta print and and cat toys around. Otabek stopped in his tracks when he saw Yuuri’s room, empty bottles of alcohol littered the room. Piled on the nightstand and the floor near his bed. In the bathroom it wasn’t any better. In fact there was more there, some of them tipped over and on the floor. One smashed in a corner, the green glint of the shards reminded Otabek of Yuri’s eyes.

 

Grabbing the brush he made his way to Yuri where he sat curled up against the window.

 

“Hey Beka.” Yuri held his hand out towards Otabek who took it, placing the brush aside he grabbed onto his boyfriend instead.

 

“Yura,” Otabek paused, worry strangling his breath making it hard to get the words out. “Yura, meniñ maxabbatım, meniñ kotenka, why do you have many empty bottles of alcohol in your room?”

 

Yura let out a small gasp, his body went rigid as he froze. His throat burned as he tried to put together some way to explain the about of empty bottles in his room. How fucking dumb was he that he forgot those and let Otabek go in there.

 

“Yura please.” Otabek’s voice sounded strained right now, his arms hugged Yuri closer to him, “I need to know.” 

 

Yuri let out a sob and gripped Otabek tighter, who held his boyfriend closer as he let him cry it out.

 

\----------

 

“Your majesty.” Pitchit quickly bowed, Yuuri had told him that the king would soon be here but he didn’t know that it would be this soon. He thought he might have some more time with Yuuri before they took him away.

 

“You can rise,” at the kings order he slowly rose, the first thing he noticed was no guards. Where were they? “I need to speak to Yuuri.”

 

Every fiber in his body screamed at him to slam the door in his face, lock it and keep him and his best friend safe. He knew that doing that would lead to him quickly arrested and would escalate the situation further, so instead of slamming that door he nodded and stepped aside. The king squared his shoulders and walked in quickly, everything about him screamed power and authority which made Pitchit feel as though he was six inches tall.

 

“Where is he?” The king spoke once Pitchit had shut the door.

 

“H-he is in the bedroom.” Pitchit nodded towards the room and started to head towards it but was stopped when the king held out his hand. 

 

“Let me go alone.” The Phitcit nodded and took a small step back, clasped his hands together in the front, he bowed again and the king turned away from him. As he walked towards the door Phichit fought an internal battle, one that made him shake just like Yuuri. One that sent his adrenaline into action, he couldn’t ignore this. He couldn’t let Yuuri be attacked like this,

 

“Wait your majesty,” The king had his hand hovering above the handle, his eyebrows furrowed together. Confused as to why this servant would demand his attention like this.

 

“Yes boy.”

 

“I-I,” Phichit stumbled over the words for a second, “Please, d-don’t hurt Yuuri,” he started to tear up at the thought of his best friend getting hurt, Yuuri had told him what he was thinking during that panic attack. Every single thought was like a stab to his heart, imagining his best friend dying was painful enough but by execution was worst.

 

“I know what he did was wrong, but he truly didn’t mean to hurt you or your family.” Tears fell from his eyes and on to the black rug at his feet. “Yuuri is a kind man, he’s only ever used his magic to bring joy or to protect. So please let me be informal by saying, please don’t hurt my best friend,” by now he was crying, not holding anything back he raised from his bowing position. Through watery tears he could see the king now, the furrow in his brow gone now but he still held a blank face.

 

“Let him go back home.” Phichit gathered the end of his white dress shirt into his hand and wiped the tears from his face. He held his breath as the king slowly approached him, standing in front of him he angled his head as to though he was snubbing him. However his eyes were trained perfectly on Phichit’s.

 

“What is your name? Didn’t it start with a P?” the question took Phichit by surprised, he was expecting him to curse him out and arrest him.

 

“Phichit.”

 

“Phichit,” he jumped when the king laid a hand on his shoulder, it was surprisingly warm and comforting. “I assumed he told you everything?” Phichit shook his head yes.

 

“I won’t hurt him Phichit.” The king gave him a small smile as Phichit released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “I can’t say too much but he did what I wanted him to do. Yuuri is a great man and will be in my favor till I die,” Phichits eyes widen as his tears turned happy.

 

“I will need you to leave now so that I can talk to him alone but when I am done you can come back in. For now, take this.” He handed him one of the many rings adorning his fingers, doping it into Phichit’s palm he continued, “Show your manager, Mr. Hikel and tell him I said you have today and tomorrow off.”

 

Phichit nodded quickly, he murmured a thank you and quickly left the room. All the while he thought of his best friend and how relived he was that he didn’t have to see him haul away in cuffs.

 

\------

 

The sound of the door opening sent a chill up his spine, he’d come to grips with the fact that he did this to himself. That he deserved every ounce of punishment he was handed, he gripped the rock railing of the balcony tighter and waited for the inevitable.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri jumped at the sound of the king’s voice, wait it was Anton. “The great mage of Hatetsu,” He gritted his teeth, he’d accepted this right..? “I would like you to face me now.” 

 

Drawing in a breath, he slowly unclenched his hands and turned. He felt as though he was punched in the gut, why the hell was it only King Anton. The kind stood at the bottom of the raised balcony, this was the most casual that he had seen the king. His shoulder length hair was down and slightly messy, he had simple black pants on and light blue shirt on. He still had his rings on as well as his crown, the one made of gold Lural leaves that wrapped around his head. The stones in crusted in the crown glinted in the room lights which matched is husband’s and the princes crowns.

 

Yuuri began to kneel but was stopped by a wave of the kings hand, he hesitated but moved back up when the king spoke.

 

“Please Yuuri don’t bow to me.” The king stepped towards him and Yuuri clenched his hands, ready for the blow that the king was surely going to send his way.  
However what he wasn’t expecting was for the king to hug him! Yuuri was frozen in place, the air was trapped in his lungs, his heart beat seemed to stop. He felt the king shake a little as he breathed deeply, the king pulled Yuuri back so that he was about an arms length away,

 

“Katsuki Yuuri,” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he looked into the kings hazel eyes, which were oddly enough tear filled. “I would be honored to have you protect my son, You have done everything I hoped you would do and more.” The king smiled at him which gave Yuuri more of a whiplash effect.

 

“You-r majesty I don’t understand.” Yuuri fumbled over words, the king gave his confused stare a small smile.

 

“I put you up to a test Yuuri,-”

 

“What! Oh uhh I uh-” The king laughed at Yuuri’s interruptions, a deep chuckle that settled Yuuri’s anxiety a bit.

 

“I needed to see if you could stand up to me, I have put others up to this test and every single one of them has failed. They all bowed to me and gave up so easily.” The king patted his shoulder, “You Katsuki Yuuri stood up for you’re self and showed me that if you can overcome me, then you can overcome anyone to protect my son.”

 

“You mean, you’re not mad? You won’t exicute me? I made you bow to me.” Yuuri started to ramble on, his mind trying to catch up to the fact that he isn’t in trouble. Or is he, maybe the king is just lying to him and he wants his guard down so h-

 

“Execution!? I would never do that.” The king snapped him out of his spiraling thoughts, “Yuuri, I am asking you to be the body guard for my son. To swear to protect him with your life and keep himself when I cannot.” The kings voice softened.

 

Yuuri paused for a moment before meeting the kings eyes, “I swear to protect Prince Victor, to ensure the bloodline and keep him safe. I will lay down my life for him if necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got done with a debate event I am to tired to write a real thing out rn i'll fiz it tommrow
> 
> peace out yalll


	5. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garden strolls

A few months had gone by since Yuuri had accepted to be Victor’s body guard. The only thing that Yuuri has had to protect Victor from is avid fangirls, who were a lot tougher than they looked. He’d gotten to know more of the other guards and knights around him, like Georgi Popavich. Who was currently gushing about his fiance, Anya to him.

“Ahhh~ Yuuri, he is just so remarkable.” Georgi laid a hand over his heart, he had a wistful look in his eyes. While Yuuri was certainly happy for the man he didn’t like to hear about this Anya every time they saw each other.

“I bet she is Georgi.” Yuuri flicked his eyes up from his phone, he was half paying attention to his conversation with Georgi and his sister, Mari.

 

Mari:

 

Yuuko says hello by the way.

 

Yuuri:

 

Tell her I said hi back! Also how are the triplets?

 

Mari:

 

In to everything. How is being Prince Victor’s body guard going?

 

“Yuuri, did you just hear what I said?” Georgi had a raised eyebrow at him.

“No sorry I didn’t.” Yuuri pushed his glasses up on his nose.

Georgi laughed a bit, “I said, You can meet Anya. She’s my date to the charity dinner tomorrow.”

Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his hand, “I’d love to Georgi.” Yuuri glanced down at his phone again,

 

Viktor:

My room, I need your help.

 

Yuuri waved his phone at Georgi, “Duty calls.” He hopped out of the library chair and made his way to Viktor’s room, once there he knocked on the doors.

“Enter.”

Yuuri opened the door to find Viktor out on the balcony, the glass doors were open which let in the warm spring breeze. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor turned to him, his heart shaped smile made Yuuri die a little inside. 

_“Gods, how is he so perfect.”_ he thought to himself

“Yes sir.”

“Yuuri~ It’s just you and I now, I told you just call me Viktor.” Viktor spoke as he walked towards Yuuri.

Who let out a laugh, “Okay Viktor, how can I assist you?”

“That’s better! Now I want to go out in the gardens.”

“Viktor, you don’t me to protect you when you’re in the gardens.” 

“Yuuri~! I don’t want to be alone.”Oh, Yuuri was taken back a bit by this. It must have shown on his face as Viktor’s face fell. “You don’t have to of course I can al-”

“No!” Yuuri spoke louder than he wanted too, he felt his face grow hot. “I-I will come with you.”

Victor gave him a heart shaped smile that made Yuuri’s heart beat skip every time, “Makka!” Victor called out.

Makkachin let out a boof as she ran towards he owner, “Lets go outside with Yuuri!” She let out another happy bark as she twirled with excitement. 

Yuuri smiled as he watched the two, he loved to see Victor be so happy especially after the events a few months ago. Yuuri’s mind wandered as they walked towards the garden; so far there had been no attacks from Silver eyes. That was what Yuuri had dubbed as, with no attacks so far it has left Yuuri on edge. When will he next attack the kingdom, or him. Thankfully since his last panic attack he hasn’t seen or heard from him again, but that still doesn’t calm his nerves.

“Yuuri!” Victor shouted as he yanked Yuuri back which caused him to practically be in his arms, he let out a laugh, “Yuuri what were you thinking about? You almost walked into the stream.”

Indeed he almost did, looking down Yuuri saw his reflection staring back at him in the stream. “Sorry, I was just thinking about something personal.” Yuuri gave a small bow to Victor.

“Yuuri, it’s okay! Care to share?”

Yuuri shrugged his sholders, “I was just thinking about diffrent ways to keep you safe.”

“Lets not think about that right now,” Victor’s smile seemed to falter a bit, “Instead let me show you one of my favorite spots!” Victor didn’t wait for Yuuri’s answer, instead he grabbed his wrist and lead them down the wooden walk way. They veered off the path and into a small grove of trees, the light was dimmer as the leaves blocked some of it out. The farther they got in the louder the sound of rushing water became.

Victor let go of Yuuri’s wrist and held some shrubbery aside, Yuuri turned to look at Victor who in turn gave him a wink. Yuuri blushed again and stepped through the opening, he let out a gasp at the hidden place. In fount of him was a small waterfall that lead into a small pool, the pool had all sorts of water plants on it. As well as a few koi fish swimming about. The area was open and let sun light in that lit up the vibrant flowers around the water.  
“Beautiful isn’t it?” Yuuri turned to Victor who was giving him a soft smile, Makkachin raced through the small gap in between them to jump into the water.

The two laughed before Yuuri spoke, “It’s beautiful, how did you find this place?” Yuuri walked more towards the water.

“I was just wandering and found it when I was younger.” Victor was next to him slipping off his shoes and socks, Yuuri watched him roll up his pants a bit. “Do you want to join Makka and I?” Victor stepped into the clear water.

Yuuri shook his head before following what Victor had done, “Oh wow,” he stepped into the water, “It’s not that cold.” The water was refreshing and felt just barely under lukewarm.

“It’s an added bonus to this place.” Victor stretched his arms out an inhaled, “So Yu-” Victor stopped as he saw Yuuri walking the other way, he watched the other boy with a fond smile on his face. Yuuri lifted up a blue flower from the water, he gave a fond smile before turning to Victor.

“These grow in my home town,” Yuuri held to flower out for Victor to see, “Although there they have bright pink ones and pastel Yellow and purple ones. I don’t get to see blue ones a lot.” The flower in his hands was a deeper blue and had multipule rings of petals.

“I would love to see that someday.” Victor stepped a bit closer to Yuuri, “I bet it’s beautiful there.”

Yuuri’s eyes lit up, “It’s gorgeous, especially during spring when all of the flower bloom. I use to go to the spring festal with my family and my mentor Minako.” Yuuri’s smile started to fall from his face, “It’s funny I haven’t seen them in three years.” Yuuri grew quiet as he thought about his family.

“Tell me about them Yuuri.” Victor whispered as he lead him towards the bank to sit down.

“There is my mom, she and my dad own an inn and she makes the food there all from scratch. She loves to cook and always has, I’d often times find her with multiple bowels all mixing or cakes being decorated as she’s mastered using her magic that way. My dad loves to watch my mom busy around the kitchen, he also entertains guests with the music he is able to create. He can draw in a whole crowd when he tells stories. My sister, Mari. Is a closet fangirl who is currently studying on her fire type magic, she wants to be a fire dancer some day.”

Victor never took his eyes away from Yuuri, the way his eyes lit up as he talked about his loved ones sent his heart racing, he had an odd impulse to kiss the light freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose.

“Minako isn’t blood related but she still is apart of our family like she is. She is the one who taught me all that I know about magic.”

“Really! What did you learn first?” 

“I started out with Earth,” Yuuri started to play with the grass at his feet, “it was the first one I presented so she taught me how to control the different elements with it as well.”

“Can you show me Yuuri?” 

“Of course.” Yuuri smiled at him, he leaned over and grabbed a small white flower. A small glow of purple surrounded the flower before new ones started to grow out of it, red poppies and blues roses bloomed seemingly out of nowhere. Bright purple flowers and Yellow ones joined in the mix they soon linked up into the middle.

“Wow, amazing!” Viktor was in awe at what he just saw, he gasped when Yuuri moved closer to slip the flower crown on his head. At this close Victor could see the small blush on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri stayed where he was at, he laughed at Viktor touched some of the petals, “Thank you Viktor. It was difficult to master at first.”

“Do you think you could teach me Yuuri?”

Yuuri felt his face heat up anymore, “Yes of course.”

Victor gave him a heart shaped smile that sent Yuuri’s blood racing, “I’ll hold you to it!”

Before any of them could continue the conversation Yuuri’s phone buzzed in his pocket, the text tone alerting him that it was a summons from the kings, Yuuri pulled it out of his pocket and waved the phone in front of Victor, “Duty calls.” He stood up and offered a hand to Victor who gladly took it.

“Thank you for coming out with me Yuuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's shot but i wanted to get this out tonight and my sleep meds are going to kick in sooon. I'll edit it more later!


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares suck ass

Yuuri stirred awake, drawing in a small breath he turned to make out the fuzzy numbers on the clock. 

“Two am.” he sighed, his thoughts turned to the charity ball tomorrow. He had been before, but that was a servant. He would file in and out of the kitchen with small finger foods and glasses of champagne on golden trays, he never got to stay for long as the party guests were avid drinkers. He had hoped that most would hold there alcohol as he really didn’t want to clean up another mess, he would have to tip toe around men and women with extravagant dresses and even more extravagant jesters. He’d witnessed many servants trays flung away with someones arm slamming into them, or tripping over a women's long dress. He had been thankful for his years of ballet and figure skating, it made him light on his feet and let him flow in and out of crowds without being noticed.

Now however he was going as Prince Viktors date, while at first the kings thought of telling about Yuuri being his new guard. However they decided that it would be best to keep it a secret, Viktor proposed as a friend or a date. They agreed with Dimitry winking at Viktor who seemed to blush but Yuuri just thought that it was the lighting. When sitting down with Viktor the two had decided a date would sound convincing and it wasn’t any secret that Yuuri had saved Viktor. The media had a frenzy with it calling them boyfriends before the statement had come out that Yuuri was a friend of the crown, however much to Yuuri’s dismay they still had avid ‘shippers’ out there.

With his racing thoughts Yuuri knew he wasn’t going to get much more sleep tonight, he fumbled for his glasses before slipping them on his face. He sat up and stretched, he supposed he could read, maybe that could get his mind off of things. Plus reading had always calmed him down, he smiled at the memories of his fathers voice reading all of his favorite books before bed time. Lord of the Rings was always a favorite of Yuuri and his fathers. Yuuri snapped and his phone floated from its charger into his hand, he knew he had a downloaded version of it on his phone somewhere.

However before he could find it a thump outside caught his attention, he paused and listened carefully. He knew he hadn't heard it Viktors room, it had come from the small sitting room attached to his room. Another thump had his anxiety spike, he had to investigate. If it was someone trying to break in it was his duty to protect the crown, as silent as he could he slipped out of bed. He slipped on the leggings he had thrown on the floor after a sparing practice that day, once on he crept to the door. He had left it open, he leaned against the doorway listening again. He heard it again, he dragged in a breath before investigating further. He slipped down the small hallway that lead to the sitting room, he peaked around the corner and held in a gasp.

A man stood with his back to him, hands on his hips looking out of the open doors to the balcony.

“Who are you.” Yuuri stood tall, fits beside him ready to fight.

“Oh Yuuri,” the man turned with a swish of his cloak and Yuuri drew in a ragged breath, “You know me.” Sliver eyes stared back at him, but that was it. He couldn’t make out the face, only short brown hair and sliver eyes.

“Y-You will surrender to me or I won’t take you alive.” Yuuri fought off the clawing anxiety that his man caused him, he brought up his fits which started to glow purple.

The man tisked, “Yuuri you can’t fight me, plus that's just bad manners.” the man flung his arm out palm facing Yuuri, sending a sliver barer towards him. He was able to meet the man’s magic half way which explode in a blinding light, he flinched away from the light which costed him dearly. A next wave hit him knocked him into the wall, momentary making him loose the air in his lungs. He hit the floor hard gasping for air, he knew that someone must be coming, there was no way they hadent heard that, he hoped it was Viktor. He couldn’t let him get hurt.

“Yuuri,” the man was in front of him now, “It would be so much easier to just give in, come to me.” the man grabbed his jaw, verging on painful, “Help me overthrow the crown and be by my side.” His breath felt like it was dampening Yuuri’s ear as he shivered, trying to jerk his head away.

“Over my dead body would I let you win.” He was shaking now but the imagine of the rules dead chilled him to the bone, “As long as I breath you will never lay a hand of them.” he spat, the man threw him back to the wall as he wiped his face.

“You bitch,” the man’s fist coiled with Yuuri’s face sending him down again, “You disrespectful bitch!” the man grabbed his hair.

He had him distracted now, he whipped his arm out from under him. His palm going to his chest, if he could touch his chest he could stop his heart and end this once and for all. He cried out as the man snatched his wrist, hard and painful.

“Yuuri, I’m disappointed,” he had a wicked smile on his face, “What happened to the once powerful mage of Hastsue, hmm?” his smile grew bigger as he cocked his head to the side. He tried to jerk away but he head was slammed into the table leg behind him, his head spun and his vision blurred.

“Tell me Yuuri! What happened to him!” the man held him down as Yuuri desperately tried to fight back. Yuuri could feel the rising anxiety clawing at him to come out, “Because all I see is a weakling, a shell of what he once was.” his breathing grew quicker as the man moved so that his forehead almost touched his.

“Maybe you’d return if I let it out.” the mans whisper could be felt on Yuuri’s lips, his eyes widened.

“Nothing will ever make me do that.” He struggled again but it was no use, he was held tight with silver hands. He could feel the magic stopping in him, close to being manipulated by that man.

“I think I can, find the soul of your magic inside,” he laughed, “Let it claw its way out.” Yuuri shook his head and tried to kick him off again but he could feel the magic, it was clawing at him now.

“Let me out.” it whispered and Yuuri could feel the grip he had on his anxiety slipping with the bond of his magic.

“Let it out Yuuri, it feels so wonderful,” the man smirk, “You could almost say orgasmic. Letting your magic free, and if you can survive it, let it take you in turn you will have all the power in the world. You could be more powerful Yuuri.” the mans nose ran across his cheek bone, “Join me, let me have you.” the man whispered in his ear again.

“Let me out, Let me out, Let me out!” The voice grew stronger.

With one push of adrenaline he cried out, “Never.” The purple grew down his hands, arms, and body, becoming harder for the man to control. The voice dimmed. He threw the man off of him, he launched and hit the mirror against the other wall, it shattered and fell down with him. Tears blurred Yuuri eyes as he screamed.

“Never will you have me, Never will you touch me again.”

A blinding light left Yuuri gasping, clawing at what was tangled around him, he fell along with the thing around him. He felt plush carpet on his face and arms, he opened his eyes to see the floor and furnishings of his room. His heart beat pounded in his ears and his breathing grew faster, breathing just as fast. His leg was caught and he couldn’t free it, he couldn’t fight off the man when he came again if he couldn’t free himself. He’d kill him and then Viktor next door, he shook as he resided himself to curling into a ball. He’d have to wait till he came to kill him, or take him. Maybe he could fight him off then.

“Yuuri,” He tensed up a distance voice call for him, alarmed. “Yuuri, Yuuri.” a shadow was over him and he went to cower away, but it wasn’t the mans. It was stronger built and had flowing hair.

“Yuuri, I won’t touch you. Just breath for me.” Viktor carefully knelled down next to him, instructing him on how to breath.

Thirty minutes, it took him thirty agonizing minutes to finally breath normally, and for his tears to subside. He’d somehow ended up in Viktor's arms again, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“What have I told you?” he finally spoke.

“Uhh, no?” Viktor shook his head.

“If you sense danger from my room or hear it don’t come in, hide where I told you too.” his tone had no demanding to it, he was to tired for that.

“Yuuri-”

“No Viktor please,” he lifted his face from Viktors chest, “Please follow this order, please.” The thought of seeing Viktor dead crossed his mind again.

“Okay Yuuri,” Viktor sighed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts, before he sighed, “I saw him again,” Viktor grew rigged, “In my dream, w-we fought. He tried to get me to betray the crown again. I fought him off till he pinned me down.” he shuddered at the feeling of the man on him, his breath in his ear. “He tried to get me let my magic out,” Victor gasped, “He almost did, but I was able to over power him. Then the dream ended.”

“Thank the gods.” Viktor relaxed.

“We need to be on high alert, he might attack tomorrow,” he glanced at the pale light coming from the crack of the curtains, “or well today.”

“I agree,” Viktor glaced down at him, “We’ll tell my fathers as soon as they wake, which shouldn’t be long to be honest.”

“I’ll get dressed and we can go.” He made a move to get out of Viktors arms but was stopped by Viktor.

“Please Yuuri, don’t let him get to you,”

“I won’t.”

“A-and please don’t try to fight him all alone, I know you are here to protect me, but please let me help if I can.”

“Viktor, I can’t promise that. I have to protect you,” Viktor made a move to protest but was stopped when Yuuri held out a finger, “but I won’t leave you in the dark and I will accept help from others if I can. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you probably can see this updated the same chapter twice, I apologize ao3 flipped out last night and I tried to post this so many times I ended up on the verge of tears and giving up.  
> So this wasn't the big chapter I kept talking about in my other fics, but it is a very important one. Remember this one.
> 
> Stalk me on my [tumblr](http://sassy-potato-of-wonder.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments (please)


	7. Charity Event

Magic around us

Excerpt

We don’t know how the magic we feel truly works around us, many have speculated that it floats in the air around us. That we harness this power and in essence, we each have a different way of harnessing this, that is how we feel the magic of another. With a simple spell we can block it off to others, or we can intensify the feeling. While this is often used as a way for two people to bond and combine their magic, it is tragically sometimes used to control others. Dangerous and downright despicable people use this wonderful gift from the gods to harm and destroy others and their lives.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Warmth spread throughout Yuri as he swallowed the liquor, he held the bottle to his lips a few moments after the last drop was swallowed. He savored the feeling of its warmth before the slowly lowered the bottle. He stared at the green bottle that was about the size of his hand, twisting and turning it he watched as the light reflected off of its green surface.

Green like his eyes. Like the eyes of a soldier.

Yuri shook with anger as he threw the bottle into the unlit fireplace, with a snap of his fingers and a flick of his wrist the fireplace roared to life with fire.

“Like the eyes of a soldier huh…” Yuri hissed, he wasn’t strong. If he was like a soldier Otabek wouldn’t be trying too hard to restrict Yuri from drinking, he wouldn’t cry like a pathetic crybaby at the thought of his grandpa.

A knock at the door cut Yuri from his thoughts signaling Otabeks arrival, he straightened his tie before turning towards the door. He hasn’t made it to the ball and he already wishes he was back in his room drinking.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_“Your father is right, we can’t let the people know about Yuuri’s position as your bodyguard. After all, it would make it easier for people to attack you because they know that when Yuuri isn’t around you’ll be unprotected.” Dimitry rubbed at his temples._

_“What about we play it off as he’s now close to me, he did save my life after all.” Victor seemed far too relaxed about this situation._

_“Viktor are you suggesting what I think you are?” Dimitry smiled at his son while Anton shook his head._

_“I propose Yuuri be my fake boyfriend!”_

_Yuuri’s stomach dropped and he let out an unholy screech of confusion._

Yuuri has never held hands romantically with someone in his life, let alone actually having a boyfriend! How was he supposed to act like Viktor’s new lover? Their talk with the kings had gone better than he had expected, however with that threat they needed to make sure Viktor was protected at all time. 

He knocked on Viktor’s door, which immediately swung open scaring Yuuri to death.

“Hello, Yuuri!” Viktor’s heart-shaped smile was blinding causing Yuuri to hold back a gasp at the man. His heartbeat picked up as he stared at him, Viktor’s suit held the traditional winding branches of the laurel leaves which were gold that stood out on black. The suite was tailored to fit Viktor which did wonders to capture his frame, his hair was left down to spread across his shoulders. The golden crown adorned on his head wrapped around and met in the middle, once again Yuuri was taken back by Viktor’s beauty.

“Yuuri?” Viktor cocked his head to the side causing Yuuri to blush, damn he’d been caught staring.

“Hello Viktor, are you ready?” he hoped that Victor hadn’t caught how shaking he voice was. The man nodded and held his arm gently he hooked his arm around him and started to lead them to the charity event. The one where he would be pretending to be Victor’s boyfriend, every action of his being watched by everyone. Everyone including that man.

“Yuuri?” Viktor suddenly stopped walking causing him to snap out of his spiraling thoughts, “Are you okay?”

“Um Yeah, why I’m totally fine.”

“Yuuri~” Viktor dragged his name and if you asked Yuuri, he would pay anything to get Viktor to say his name like that again, “You’re energy says otherwise.”

His felt his face grow warm as he attempted to hide his blush, he hadn’t revealed his energy since he was a kid and now he had just done it, “Sorry.” He choked out.

Viktor gave him a soft smile which caused him to blush more, Viktor slipped his arm out his hold which let him drop his arm back to his side.

“Vik-”

“Shh, It’s alright.” Viktor held his pointer finger to his lips, the confusion soon turned into shock as Viktor gently cupped his face and brought their foreheads together gently. He gasped when he felt Viktor’s energy flow through him, Viktor was using it to calm him down to soothe his anxiety. With a sigh he closed his eyes and slowly cupped Viktors face in his hands, his anxiety-ridden throughs ran from his mind and was replaced by ones from Viktor. 

_Everything would be fine, there was nothing to worry about._

“Do you feel better darling?” Viktor softly spoke but kept their connection, he knew that they had to get to the charity event and that he couldn’t keep Victor here forever. He nodded and the two slowly separated.

“Thank you, Viktor.” He held his arm out for him again.

“It was a pleasure.” Viktor hooked his arm once more with his.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Yura.” Otabek eyed the glass in Yuri’s hand, “You said that you would stop.” He didn’t back down when Yuri gave him a glare back.

“It's for appearance's sake,” Yuri mumbled before he sipped at the champagne as Otabek looked on he wanted to take that flute from Yuri’s hand and smash it.

“No one will think odd of you for not drinking.” He said through clenched teeth, he was supposed to be Yuri’s bodyguard but that didn’t mean he still couldn’t be a caring boyfriend.

“Fuck off.” Yuri threw back his head and drank the flute in one go before grabbing another one, with Yuri’s back turn he didn’t see his shocked face. Nor did he see the hurt in his eyes, the last time he said that was the last time they fought. The fight that almost ruined their relationship.

“Yura-” He stopped when Yuri turned to face him.

“Just stand over there like a good bodyguard.” Yuri turned his back to him and entered the swarm of bodies.

“Yes, my prince.” He mumbled before walking to the back wall to lean against it with the other bodyguards, to anyone he would look stone-faced and natural but he was anything but that. It almost physically hurt him how Yuri was acting recently, fine he could deal with a grumpy Yuri that just Yuri on a normal day. However he can’t sit by and watch Yuri drown himself in alcohol, he can’t stand the fact that most nights end with him listening to the sounds of Yuri throwing up in the bathroom. The door locked between them as Yuri won’t let him in.

He watched as Yuri made his way over to Mila Babicheva, the daughter of Freddie Babicheva, a senator for the kingdom who was tragically lost to the attack as well. She also happened to be one of Yuri’s few friends, the redhead and him seemed to have bonded more after they both lost someone dear to him. As he watches the two he hopes that Mila can keep Yuri’s drinking to a minimum tonight.

 _”Maybe I should tell her about his drinking.”_ he thinks to himself.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Crowned Prince Viktor Nikiforov and his date Yuuri Katuski.” The announcer at the door called their names, effectively making everyone turn to face them. He felt all of the judgmental eyes on him as he and Victor descended the long swooping staircase, he had read all of the news stories after the attack. Once they had found out his identity it had turned into a real shit show with fangirls calling him nasty things online, some however decided to ‘ship them’ and give it some odd name, “Victuuri.” Apparently, it was their two names put together.

The crowd parted for them as they made their way into it, as he looked around he saw nothing but side eyes and laughs. He had just gotten there but already he wanted to leave, in fact, he wanted to go back to that place in the hallway with Victor. Where he had felt for the first time a moment of peace since the attack.

“Viktor!” A booming voice called out through the crowd, Yuuri tensed preparing for a fight.

“JJ!” Viktor waved to a man making his way through the crowd, Viktor chuckled as he wrapped his arm loosely around Yuuri’s shoulders, “Its okay Yuuri,” he whispered in his ear, “Its just JJ.” He felt the tension leave his body knowing that Viktor trusted this man.

“I would ask how you have been but you seem to be doing pretty well.” JJ winked in Yuuri’s direction causing a blush to form on his face once more.

Viktor chuckled, “JJ this is Yuuri,” Yuuri reached his hand out which was quickly caught in a death grip of a handshake, “Yuuri this is JJ or as he is formally known as, King Jean-Jaques Leroy of Qoibeth.”

“A-A pleasure to meet you King Leroy.” he never imagined that he would be meeting any sort of royalty in his lifetime, yet here he is.

“Please JJ will do! Anyone a friend of Viktor’s is a friend of mine!”

“Where’s Isabella?” Victor looked around the room.

“Right here.” A woman entered the group only to latch herself to JJ’s side, she greeted him with a kiss before turning back to the two of them.

“Viktor, its lovely to see you,” she smiled brightly at him before turned to Yuuri, “And you must be Yuuri correct?”

“I am and its a pleasure to meet you.” he held out his hand and when she gave hers he laid a small kiss on her knuckles.

“Charming, handsome and sweet, Victor I say you have the package deal.” she giggled at the two of them as they both started to blush.

“I think you’re right.” Viktor looked to Yuuri and he practically melted at the soft look that Victor was giving him, he knew this was pretend but for now, he’s decided to forget that little fact.

“Not to change the subject but Victor, Isabella and I have something to tell you and I can't wait any longer.” JJ was practically bouncing in his shoes the man looked like a child at a candy shop.

“Whatever it is I’m excited to hear about it.” Viktor smiled.

“I’m pregnant.” Isabella didn’t hesitate to say, JJ smiled at her which was filled with so much love and pride.

“Congratulations.” Viktor let Yuuri go to hug the two, Yuuri smiled as he watched them embrace, “How long have you known?” He let them go only to bring Yuuri closer to him and the others.

“About two months now, we’re going to announce it after we return home from the ball but besides Izzi’s parents you two are the only ones to know.”

“I think I speak for Yuuri and I when we say we feel honored to be one of the first to know!”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I hate these events.” Mila sighed.

“The feeling is mutual.” Yuri downed another flute of champagne without thinking about it he signaled for another waiter to bring him another one.

“It's just-” Mila sighed.

“Just what.” 

“Just, these events cause me so much worry. Last time I was at one I watched m-my father die.” Mila was playing with the sequences on her blue dress.

“I know what you mean,” Yuri whispered as he scanned the crowd, somewhere dancing and others were mingling. He could see his cousin talking to King JJ with his new Yuuri by his side who when he made eye contact with the man, he glared at him. He then turned his eyes away and was met with Otabek’s stare, he downed his glass again. He cursed at himself for hurting Otabek, he truly didn’t want Otabek to leave him.

“How have you been doing” Mila leaned her head on her hand as she turned to Yuri who fiddled with his new flute of champagne.

“Good.”

“Liar.”

He snapped his head up.

“Don’t like to me Plesetsky, if you want to know I haven’t been doing too well.”

Yuri sighed, “I thought you were seeing someone.”

Mila sighed again before looking out to the crowd, “I broke it off with him he turned to be an ass.”

“Good,” Yuri took a sip, “He was an ass and I called it from the start.”

“Hey,” she lightly shoved his arm, “Now is not the time to tell me ‘I told you so’.” She lightly laughed before continuing on, “How about you?”

“You know I’m not allowed to talk about it in public.” He stared at Otabek now, he still couldn’t believe that he was home he kept waiting for the day when he gets called back.

“No one is listening anyway. Humor me.” 

“Rough.” he sighed

“Why?”

“Because of me.” he drained the rest of the flute, the warmth from the alcohol was starting to build. He knew he was tipsy and if he could have a few more flutes he could be drunk and then he’d have an excuse to leave after an hour and a half, arriving late and leaving early the best plan he’s had in a while.  
“Because of your drinking?”

He paused.

“You’re really not okay are you.”

He looked anywhere but Mila, “No.”

“Can you give my idea a try?”

He shook his head, “No.”

Milia sighed, “Well, its been helping me.”

“I’m not going to tell my problems to a stranger in a stuffy room where they’ll judge me and then take my money.”

“Its actually nice, mine has nice soft couches and chairs and she doesn’t push me. In fact, when my mom first shoved me into that room she sat there and didn’t ask questions, just waited for me to talk. One session she even let me sleep during the full time, best sleep I’ve had in a while.”

“That's the fucking dream.” he leaned back in his chair.

“What does he have to say?”

“He?”

“He who we cannot talk about.”

“He wants me to talk to him, but I can’t put that on him after what he came back from.”

Mila hummed.

“Maybe you should both go.”

“Then everyone would know our secret.”

“Patient confidentiality, and with your uncles being who they are no one in their right mind would break that.”

“He’d think I’m weak.”

“No, he wouldn’t”

“How would you know.” Yuri cocked an eyebrow at her.

“He’s my friend, and I know my friend could never find you weak.”

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“My people, I am pleased to see you here tonight to celebrate those we have lost as well as supporting a worthy cause. Please make yourselves at home and enjoy the lovely live music we have tonight.”

The music picked as the King concluded his short speech, the room filled with chatter as all people of different walks of life mingled. From those dressed in fancy dresses worth more than cities to those who nicest clothes happened to be jeans, each one of them offering what money they could. After all, it would go towards the people who needed it the most in their kingdom.

“Can I have this dance?” Viktor held his hand out to Yuuri who smiled, he was anxious and didn’t know how to be a good fake boyfriend but he did know how to dance.

“Always.” he placed his hand into Viktors who lead them to dance floor finding an open spot Viktor lead them in a slow waltz, the other couples around them seemed to disappear slowly as they danced.

He’s never been more thankful for Minko’s insistence he learns to dance more than just ballet and ice skate, Viktor moves like he’s born to do it and Yuuri is thankful he can follow him. 

“I know it seems stereotypical for a Veachivian to love Tchaikovsky but this is one of my favorites by him.” Viktor hummed to the music as the string instruments picked up.

“Maybe but there's nothing wrong with it.” he smiled.

“Tell me Yuuri, what music do you like?”

“That’s a hard question to answer but if we’re sticking with instrumental music, _Adagio For Strings._ “However it has to be performed by a string quartet, the original is always better.”

“Why so?” Viktor twirled them around as the music picked up once more.

“Why not.”

“It’s known for its sadness and most people don’t like sad things, my dear.” Viktor smiled at him.

“Then maybe that's why I love it, a masterful piece that shows raw emotion. Brings me to tears.” he couldn’t look away from Viktor’s eyes, now that he is up close he gets to see the depth of their color. Saffire blends with silver and light blues as they form a color that is uniquely Viktor.

Viktor chuckled, “I think that will become my new favorite.” the soft smile that Viktor gives Yuuri makes his heart speed and his cheeks blush, as much as he wills them not too.

“Clair de Lune, another favorite of mine,” Viktor says.

“A classic.” he blushes harder as Viktor pulls them closer together, he can feel Viktor’s breath on his cheeks, “I-I actually know how to play.”

“You’re the jack of all trades.” Viktor laughed.

“I had a lot of time on my hands.” 

“Were you homeschooled then?”

“No I-ah, I had no friends. Up until recently when I met Phichit.” as soon as the words left his mouth he watched Viktor’s smile fade, it caused him to regret those words.

“I’m sorry Yuuri, you deserve all the friends in the world but a start to that is you now have me.”

“Thank you, Viktor.”

“Of course my Yuuri.” he leaned in and pressed their foreheads together once more. They spent the rest of the ball like that, pressed close as they danced the night away.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It was two hours after the ball had ended and he had all but passed out once he reached his room, he was so tired that he had fallen asleep in his underwear and button-up shirt.

It was two hours after the ball that he woke to the sound of a roaring bang, he immediately jumped out of bed. He didn’t waste time as he quickly pulled back on his shelf revealing the secret passageway to Viktors room, shoving the entrance open he looked to Viktors bed only to not find him there. He went to call out for him but it died on his lips when he saw him standing at his large window.

“Vikt-”

“The city.” Viktor gasped.

“What.” He stopped short as he caught what Viktor was talking about.

“He’s attacking the city,” Viktor said and as if to prove his point a fireball the size of a car fell from the sky, his heart sank and his lungs grew heavy. They never thought it would be the city he would attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... sorry for the long wait but its here! This fic took on a life of its own and I honestly don't know where it's headed, I do know the end but the rest. Well, that up to the fic its self honestly. There's a lot of world building needed as well so don't be surprised if I go a long time without an update again, which I'm sorry for! I'm a poor college student who needs to pass her classes and sadly writing kinda comes second to that...
> 
> [This is the song that Viktor loves](https://youtu.be/QxHkLdQy5f0) and this [This is the song that Yuuri loves](https://youtu.be/lKrxPTePXEQ) both are a favorite of mine! 
> 
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](http://staronet.tumblr.com/) or just come and yell at me for being 7 months late!

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello, here I am. With more angst and shit writing. This one will take longer to update as I'm trying to keep the chapter fairly long.
> 
> Stalk me on tumblr @sassy-potato-of-wonder


End file.
